date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Manga chapter 01
Spirit is the 1st chapter of the manga adaption of Date A Live, being released on April 26, 2012, with illustrations done by Ringo, and story based on the light novels series. Synopsis April 10th. It was the end of spring holiday and Shido was still sleeping. His peaceful sleep was broken as his cute little sister, Kotori Itsuka, was dancing on him. Annoyed, Shido pretended that he was being infected with the "T-Virus" causing Kotori to run downstairs, screaming while being scared. Later, Shido went downstairs, brushing his teeth and remembered the reason why she woke him up in the first place. He then apologized to Kotori and decided to cook breakfast while watching the news, only to hear about another spacequake hit Japan. Shido then remembered the "Great Eurasian Sky Disaster" (aka The First Spacequake) that happened 30 years ago and also the main reason why smaller spacequakes begin to appear. Kotori then muttered something that Shido could not hear, and dodged his question by telling him that it was nothing. After a while, they talked about what should they eat during lunch. Their talk ended by deciding to go to a family restaurant after school. Kotori then added that Shido should go even if there was an earthquake, fire, spacequake or even when the restaurant was overrun by terrorists. Thus, Shido promised he would come even if all of it happened. They then ate breakfast before leaving to school. At school, as he proceeds to his new classroom, he later met Origami Tobiichi whose person Shido did not have knowledge about and it was followed by a kick from his old friend, Hiroto Tonomachi. Shido's homeroom teacher came in a few minutes later, introducing herself as Tamae Okamine. Lunch time struck and Shido was about to go to the family restaurant he had promised with Kotori. He was briefly stopped by Tonomachi who asked if he could tag along, to which Shido replied back that Kotori wouldn't mind. A spacequake was then suddenly detected, and all residents were requested to evacuate and go to the nearest shelter. Worried about his little sister, Shido tried to contact Kotori. Due to her not picking up the phone call, he decided to find her location using his GPS, only making himself shivered when he discovered that Kotori was at the family restaurant all this time. Shido rushed to the place while worrying why she wasn't moving away. While he was running, thinking that she was stupid, Shido suddenly got a brief glimpse of a person. The Spacequake then blew up everything in front of him, almost reaching his feet and ending his life. Moments later, Shido was surprised to see a mysterious girl, who was pointing her sword towards him, asking if he came to kill her as well. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami (Unnamed) *Tobiichi Origami *Kotori Itsuka *Tamae Okamine *Hiroto Tonomachi Trivia * The events take place as the same time with the light novel series, due to the fact that this manga was based on it. * Origami's name was mistranslated as "Tobiiti" .The same error occurs when Shido was mistranslated as "Sido". * Unlike the Light Novel, Tonomachi kicked Shido on the back. In the Light Novel Series, Tonomachi just gave Shido a magnificent slap. * The first Spacequake was called as the "Great Eurasian Air Disaster" in this manga, although it was referred as the "Eurasian Sky Disaster" in the light novel series. ** Either it is mistranslated or misconcepted Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Manga Category:Media Category:Article stubs